


E.T.

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo Ren x reader smut
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 16





	E.T.

She could feel his eyes on her for most parts of the day, even if he wouldn’t be near her, (y/n) still somehow knew, that Kylo Ren was watching her, staring at her through the slits of his mask, she could only imagine the color his eyes would probably have.

He’d follow her around the base, either in person or through the force, creeping inside her mind, discovering her darkest fantasies, dreaming about the way his gloved hand would feel wrapped around her throat, the way the cold metal of his lightsaber would feel against her skin.   
(Y/n) had been with the first oder for a while now, following their every commands, working alongside Armitage Hux, a man she had grown to accept over the past years. She’d be used to Rens outlashes by now, finding herself more than once imagining the way he’d manhandle her, throwing her down on his mattress and completely wrecking her. 

Kylo would be urged on by her sinful thoughts, his fingertips would tingle, aching for her, to give into her dreams, dreams that seemed to slowly take over his mind as well. It would only be a matter of time, till he’d stop chasing her, stop teasing her and finally give her a taste of what he had planned for her. 

“(Y/l/n)!”, Hux called out to her, (y/n) had to bite down the groan, that was about to slip from her lips, her cold eyes found his, staring at the general, “Ren ordered for you to meet him in his quarters.”. She scoffed, placed her hands on the table and spat, “Supremeleader Ren, not just ‘Ren’, finally accept it Hux.”, (y/n) spat as she strode past him. 

She took a deep breath before entering his quarters, his darkness was creeping up her body, pulling her closer, making her come to a halt in front of him, (y/n)s knees felt weak, cold sweat was forming on her back. He was staring down on her, no mask to hide his features, his scar was glistering in the faint light, today would finally be the day, where he’d make her his. 

“Kneel”, he growled, she was falling onto her knees, eyes focused on his, he could hear her nervous thoughts, begging him to touch her, a moan made it past her lips as Kylo touched her cheek. He was teasing her, admiring her kneeling frame, he nodded his head, giving her the permission to feel him, something she had dreamt about for months. 

(Y/n) visibly gulped as she unzipped his fly, hands grasping his hardening length, he was by far bigger than she had imagined. He didn’t give her any time to ponder about the fact wether or not he’d fit inside of her as Kylo grasped the back of her head and shoved his length into her mouth. A moan rumbled through the tall man, her mouth felt hot around his member, making him twitch, she struggled to even fit half of him inside her mouth, (y/n) tried to relax her jaw, tears were already welling up in her eyes. 

She was totally mesmerized by him, the way his mouth was formed in an “o” shape, moans fell from his lips, sounds she had only ever imaged before, she’d blindly follow his every command, give into his darkest secrets, just to admire him for a few more moments. Without any warning he released himself down the back of her throat, making her gag once again, he didn’t let go of her hair, till she had swallowed every drop of his release. 

“On all fours.”, he ordered, pointing towards his bed with one hand, he was still slightly out of breath, Kylo ran a hand through his sweaty curls, pushing them backwards, his dark eyes were attached onto her frame. Her hands were trembling, palms placed against his dark covers, her eyes were focused onto his bedding, not being able to see him scared her, made her shake with anticipation. 

The supreme leader walked up to her, he placed his hands on her behind and squeezed her skin, “just like I’ve imagined”, he murmured, Kylo admired the feeling of her underneath his touch. He ripped her trousers and panties down to her knees, her wetness was calling out to him, begging to be touched, a whimper made it past her lips as he plunged two fingers into her heat, her walls were stretching around his big fingers, (y/n) slightly fell forward, face pressed into the pillow, that smelled just like him. 

His big hand came down onto her behind, slapping her skin, he didn’t need to say anything, without thinking about it, (y/n) started counting, getting interrupted by her sobs every now and then. “Good girl.”, he mumbled, Kylo was mesmerized by her, the way she gave into his touch, blindly trusting his every move. 

“Please”, she desperately called out to him, (y/n) needed to feel him buried in her wetness, a gasp escaped her as Kylo pushed his length past her folds, a relieved sigh left him, finally. He didn’t waste any time, set on a ferocious pace he pounded in and out of her heat, she was quivering, nails clawing into his bedsheet, the pillow was drowning out the volume of her screams. 

Kylo ran one hand up her spine, to her head, he buried his fingers in her (y/h/c) hair, pressed her further into the fabric, she felt tight around him, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Fuck”, he stuttered out, his big hands were tightly wrapped around her hips, leaving big marks behind, (y/n) was sobbing by now, her tears were soaking through his pillow. 

She felt relieved, her imaginations had finally come true, a thought, that would take her days to process, she’d been marked as his, a mark that she’d wear with pride. Her walls were fluttering, moaning his name as he pushed her over the edge, his length was grazing her sweet spot over and over again, a heavenly feeling she’d probably never forget. His eyes were watching her fall apart, the way she was sobbing into his bedding, knuckles turning a lighter shade, he could make out the way she was moaning his name, managing to make his orgasm overcome him. 

His length twitched inside of her, Kylo stilled, he pressed his sweaty forehead against her spine, his teeth sunk into her skin, making her whimper once again. It took him a few moments to come down from his high, slowly he pulled out of her, Kylo rolled his shoulders, moved a hand over his face, picking up some of the sweat, that was lingering on his skin. (Y/n) slowly moved onto her side, her (y/e/c) eyes found his dark ones, a comfortable silence engulfed the pair, the supreme leader ran his thumb across her flushed cheek, he dipped his head down and finally kissed her, for the first time ever. 

Her lips perfectly moved in synch with his, Kylo hovered above her, one hand placed on her cheek, the other one next to her head, stabilizing his tall frame. He moved one hand underneath her back, grasped her and slung her over his shoulder, making her giggle, he carried her towards the bathroom, stepped into the refresher with her and pressed her against his chest.


End file.
